Demons of Blue
by kitti614
Summary: When a mysterious demon escapes, and all clues are pointing to Sonic the Hedgehog. But how can he prove he's innocent? And what does the demon want anyway? Rated T only because the end battle isn't the prettiest, otherwise it's Kup.
1. Prolouge: the releasing

_It was a restless night. No one thru-out the village was sleeping.  
Za'thego, the local shaman, meditated in silence.  
The youth, Kao-gama, sat in silence beside him._

_After many hours, Za'thego stopped meditating and opened his elongated eyes.  
"What is it, master?" Kao asked quietly. Without answering, Za'thego got up and walked into the ancient terror Room. Kao followed. As Kao walked in,  
he looked around and shuddered. This was where the pictures, statues and other works of all the demons were kept.  
**'And,'** he shuddered again**.'This is where many of them are trapped'**  
Suddenly, as if to confirm his thought, a giant, upright lizard-like demon with ragged plates (sound familiar? Godzilla) on it's back creaked open it's eyes and roared.  
Quickly, the shaman whacked it's head three times with a staff, resealing it.  
They then continued to the back of the room._

_Meanwhile, the museum was bubbling with excitement. A new exhibit had been opened.  
In fact, it was so exciting that they failed to notice the cloaked figure that was about three feet tall, who walked in easily._

_The sandstorm roared outside loudly._

_Inside the new exhibit was a tour of their pasts' ancestors.  
"And over here is a picture of the flying ancestors, called the Drerak"  
The hostess showed the onlookers. "There is a skeletal picture"  
She pointed again. After many 'oohs' and 'ahhs' she took the impressed people to the back of the room, where the last piece was held.  
"Now," she began. "this is a statue of the one who started us all..."_

_The shaman and Kao finally reached the end of the room.  
The demons were very restless. By now, Kao could tell that something was wrong.  
They got to the end and looked at the statue and the painting.  
The painting was of an ice bird that turned into nothing waist down.  
It was killing, eating, crushing, and freezing people in an icy wasteland.  
The statue was supposed to be of a small person in a cloak, but was split down the middle with a hole in the middle. Za'thego gasped. The demon had escaped!  
**'That means he'll be going after his big brother..'** he grimly thought._

_The sandstorm continued._

_Meanwhile, the people in the museum were clueless as to what was going to happen. They were focusing on the small carving in the center of the room. It consisted of a snake-like head; rearing back and wide open.  
Twin sets of long and delicate looking fangs decorated the top and the bottom of the mouth. On top of the head glared two large and angled eyes.  
In-between them a mane started and traveled down the neck to where the carving stopped and met the podium. Also behind the head were four quills:  
two on each side. The top ones curved up like Shadow the hedgehog's,  
whereas the bottom two were like Sonic's. The hooded figure grinned deviously.  
This was all too easy. **'For having warrior ancestors,'** he thought **'they are too trusting.. oh well. Their loss.'** He strode up the statue.  
"Umm, sir? You're going to have to back away" the girl warned cheerfully.  
He ignored her, and instead put one of his bandaged hands onto the statue. "S-sir"  
she backed up; confusion in her eyes. He rolled his. "Pathetic"  
he mumbled as he used his free hand to turn her into a block of ice and crumble it.  
Then he focused all of his energy onto freeing the demon within the carving…_

_Kao's and Za'thegos' hearts beated quickly as they raced to stop a demon from releasing another demon that could only be described as " the devil himself"..._

_The sandstorm silenced itself._

_They reached too late. As soon as they arrived, the hooded figure had released him.  
Suddenly a bystander lunged and pulled down the smaller demon's hood in attempt to keep it from escaping ( stupid idea!). Instead of what the demon should look like, he instead looked like a certain blue hedgehog,  
except he had a diabolical look on his face. Then he disappeared.  
Everyone simply stared at where it had just been..._


	2. As if the dream could get worse

20 years later 

Sonic awoke with a start, sweating. It had happened again. That dream... it meant somthing.. but what? Sonic thought back to the dream...

(dream) Sonic looked around. He was in a desert, that was for sure.  
But if he kept still long enough, he heard water. Finally, he put his ear to the ground and listened. There, far underneith the ground,  
was the calm sound of water lapping. Then he heard a crack.  
No, he didn't hear it. He _felt_ it.. in the ground. He whipped around to see the ground open up like it was being ripped open. And under the ground was practically an ocean, forming into a hand-like tidalwave. He ran. From other versions of the dream, he knew he wasn't fast enough.  
But he still ran. And then it caught him.

But the dream didn't stop.

He was dragged down underwater. He looked up just in time to see the ground close back up. Trapped. Then he fell unconsious.

When he would wake up, he would think that the dream is over. Then he would look around and know it hadn't stopped. He was in a cavern. Behind him, was the water. In front of him was a tunnel with cold mist pouring out. He chose the tunnel. Little did he know he was being followed...

Finally he entered a large cavern. Light shone through the top. Leading up to it was an old, rocky set of stairs. **'Ahh.'** he thought **' Now to find the bottom of the staircas-'** he stopped in mid-thought. There were at least six different staircases, all of which twisted around and split into more stairways.  
His jaw almost reached the floor. Sonic shook his head and gathered his thoughts.  
**'Lets see.. The first one wasn't it, and neither was the second one..'  
**He listed off the stairways he had tried in other dreams, and resisted sitting down on a nearby rock. He winced as he remembered what had happened. After thinking for awhile, he figured out that the sixth set was the last one. After running up it for a minute, he came to a crossroad.He ran onto the one leading away from the exit. Never does the right path look like it's going towards the exit.. except this one. (oops, poor sonic! ;;) Sonic suddenly tripped on the end of the stairway(it suddenly stopped) and went flying. He bearly had time to react when he smacked into a wall, rendering unconsious. He fell down to the ground soundlessly.

He didn't feel himself being dragged away. He didn't feel his wounds (you would get some too falling down an over 100 ft drop!) being bandaged. But he didjust bearly hear a voice speak.. "-heartbeat still, so...alive. HopeBlue's okay...has to help us...I don't think...last longer. He'll go back soon...Blue's gotten the clues...us." Inside he smiled. Whoever this was had nicknamed him 'Blue'. Slowly, what little he could hear dissapeared, forming a screech of horror. Thenhe saw a snake-like demon with a dead person in it's jaws, grinning devilly at Sonic, knowing he could do nothing to stop the demon... That's when Sonic woke up.

Sonic looked sleepily at his clock. 7:51... **'At least I didn't wake up too early...'**he thought. Just as Sonic was about to get up, Amy burst into the room and pounced before he could yelp in suprise. "SUPRISE! Happy birthday, sonic!"she yelled, with him wrapped in a bear hug. "Ugg..get... offa..meee..." sonic moaned. "Hmmm?"she asked. "I...can't... breathe..."was all he could say. She loosened her grip." I'm sorry Sonic, but I can't help it! 'Sweet sixteen', ya know?" He rolled his eyes. " By the way it's starting?"he declared "It's more like 'sucky sixteen!" Amy smiled and pulled the non-morning hedgehog down to breakfast...


	3. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SONIC!

Sonic was finally awake enough to walk down to breakfast on his own. Bracing himself for a loud blast of "Happy birthdays!", he entered the kitchen.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SONIC!" yelled Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Vector, Charmy, and Bigs.  
Sonic winced as the noise he expected was a lot quieter. He looked to the side to see Knuckles, Shadow,  
and the newest member of the mansion, Shade.  
Knuckles noticed Sonic and waved, Shadow acnowlaged him with a quick glance, and Shade' completely ignored him. Sonic looked back to Tails, who was holding a present. Shade', being the female version of Shadow from another universe, despised sonic. But he didn't mind. He'd rather not interact with her. " Come on, Sonic! open mine first!" Amy thrust the pretty package into his arms. He chuckled, and opened it. Inside was a videogame. Sonic smiled. He opened Tails' next. Then Big's, then Cream and Cheeses', then Vector's, Charmy's, and Espio's, and then Knuckles'. Shadow's gift was a given: not to bother Sonic for theday. Sonic was lucky that Shade' didn't even bother. Who knows what she wouldv'e done...

After hours of playing videogames and eating ice cream, the doorbell rang. In came Scout, Skyblue(after some trouble getting through the doorway), Zephaniahn, Mai, Nayoto, Thodon, Cerik, and Kitti614 (yeah, I'm usually in my fanfic). Scout and Skyblue had gotten him a giftcard, Mai and Thodon had worked together to make an I-pod that held over 100 different songs. Nayoto and Cerik also got Sonic a giftcard. Zephaniahn (or Daisy) had another videogame. Mine was a customized videogame that I hade made expesially for Sonic. Finally everyone resumed playing videogames. Finally, I stood up and announced that I was going to take the sonic characters on a trip to another world. Many of them were cool with the idea. A few were new to the idea, so they were a little confused. After everything being explained, (excluding me)only Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Shadow, Shade', Rouge, Kuckles, and Bigs wanted to go. The Chaotix had buisness to take care of. Scout and Skyblue also needed to get back to work. And the others either went before or didn't feel like going.

(3 hours later)As they piled into my ship, Sonic had gotten a weird thought.

_Could this trip be connected at all with my dreams?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**T-T I'm sooooo sorry that it took awhile to write this. It wasn't that I had much to do, I was just lazy. Any questions?**

**Sonic: Why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen? And that it's going to be a Sonamy story?**

**me: umm... cause there both true? sweatdrop**

**Sonic: jaw drops WHAAATTTT?**

**Amy: huggles Sonic Awwwwww... that's so nice!**

**Sonic: grumbles ...**

**me: and one thing about the first chappie. umm, the snake-like demon-thing actually has 3 quills on each side of the head. the third pair are underneith the Sonic-looking quills and are also 'Sonic-looking quills.' Except they are much smaller and mostly go down, instead of back. Yeah, I forgot that when I wrote it (had to go back and get the reference pic I drew...) anyway, have fun! umm, I am going to write more chapters, but have fun while you wait for them!**


End file.
